


Sleep Drunk

by loki_dokey



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Bottom!Jack, Jack hasn't slept in 3 days, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Sleep Deprivation, Top!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: There he sat, leaning on his hand and just watching the Atlas party go by when he’d usually be attempting to steal investors away from them or something. Slowly, his eyelids began to close. Just a moment...just a few seconds…“Jack.”“Oh fuck me,” Jack snapped, jolting awake and spilling his martini over the bar. The bartender eyed him with frustration and he quickly turned to find Rhys standing beside him with a smirk on his lips.“Hello, Jack.”





	Sleep Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a lyric by All Time Low and had a powerful urge to write this.

Jack hadn't slept in three days. Three days. He was wasted - drunk even - on exhaustion and Meg had to resort to jabbing him in the ribs with her ballpoint when he wasn't responding to Michael's statements in the board meeting. 

"Wha- huh? What?" he grunted, glaring at Meg and then around him at the twelve pairs of expectant eyes that were locked on his. 

"Michael would like to know if you'd still like to move ahead with the scheduled updates, based on the data he's just presented, sir." 

Jack had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Michael… Michael… Ah, yes, he was head of programming...and updates… updates had been scheduled for the moonshot programme if he remembered correctly. The moonshot _ was _in dire need of an upgrade. 

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand, yawning. "Do whatever."

Meg shifted beside him. "So you want the updates to go ahead on the given date despite the fallthrough of some of the programming it will require?"

This had Jack's ears pricking up. It was then that he noticed the sweat shining across Michael's forehead. Jack's eyebrows lowered. 

"Run that by me again, babe? Just…just one more time." Jack made every effort to sit back, fold his arms across his chest, and watch the way Michael's face contorted as Meg "reminded" him exactly what Michael had told the board.

"So, lemme get this straight, _ Michael _ ." Jack stood, ignoring the light-headed feeling that washed over him and almost had him keeling over. Meg's hand behind his knee kept him grounded. "We discussed and decided, two _ months _ ago-" He threw up two fingers, "-that the moonshot would be upgraded next week cos Pandora's gettin' smart. Yeah? Does your tiny, singular brain cell recall that?"

A moment of silence. Michael was shaking. 

_ Good. _

"Y-y-yes, sir. Of course. We've just had a little computer trouble and-"

"_ Computer _ trouble? In _ programming? _ Do I…" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Meg, tell me, do we hire programmers from a fucking dumpster?" 

"No, sir."

Michael took a step back towards the door as Jack opened his eyes and rounded the table. 

"If you have _ trouble _ trying to fix a problem with a _ computer _ when you are _ literally ' _ THE GUY' for computers, dontcha think that's an issue that _ I _ should _ know _about? Huh?" 

"I'm sorry, Handsome Jack, sir. I-I thought we could get it fixed without bothering you!"

He was almost squeaking now, edging away as Jack drew closer. 

"Well, guess what?!" Jack laughed maniacally. This idiot was going to set Hyperion back _ hugely _ . "I'm fucking _ bothered _ now _ , _you fucking chunk of dick crust! You must be thick as pigshit to have waited until right now to tell me all of this."

"We're _ so _ close to having the data just right for the update!" Jack was almost towering over him now. Michael seemed frozen to the spot. "Just a few more days, _ please- _" 

A gunshot rang out and Michael never did get to finish his sentence. His body folded to the floor as Jack wiped the blood spatter from his cheek with the back of his arm. He yawned again. 

"Meeting dismissed. Meg, get me Programming on the ECHO. We need to fix this monumental fuck-up."

The board members filed out in silence and fear and Jack placed his head against the coolness of the wall by the door. He closed his eyes.

"Jack."

He jumped, eyes flying open.

"What?!"

Meg was watching him with folded arms. "You need to go to sleep."

Jack sniffed, straightened himself and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Sleep is for the weak."

"Oh my _ god _," she groaned, following him out of the door. "You're going to end up doing something even more stupid that killing your best programmer next."

"Best programmer? Please. There are kids in programming more deserving of that shithead's position. We'll find his replacement when we get over there. And, sweetcheeks, I remember asking you to call them?"

"Don't call me that, you ass," she hissed, pulling out her ECHO device as they walked. A large cleaning team bustled past them. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Jack yawned widely. "About a million," he answered around it. 

"You do remember you have that Atlas party tonight, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got my suit delivered this mornin'. God." He stopped, stooped over and placed his hands on his knees. He fought to keep his eyes open. Then he stood, turned to Meg and pointed at his face. "Slap me."

The emotions that crossed her face were laughable so he laughed. 

"_ Pardon _?" she blurted. Jack took her wrist and guided her hand to his cheek. He helped her pat it.

"Slap me. Right here. I need to wake up, plus I called you 'sweetcheeks' again. Slap me. Make me _ sorry _for what I said."

Her cheeks flushed and she snatched her hand back. "Don't tempt me."

"Go on, Meggy-Moo. No one ever gets this opportunity. _ So many people _ would give their right _ nut _to slap me in the f-"

_ CRACK. _

The hot, sharp pain that seared through his left cheek was _ delectable _and he instantly found himself in a greater state of awareness. He let out a bark of laughter as Meg shook her hand and swore, staring at him. 

"That felt amazing," she muttered. Jack grinned, rubbing his face. People around were watching the scene in astonishment. He wondered how many of them thought he'd airlock Meg for taking a whack at their CEO. He then wondered if even Meg knew that she could never do anything that could lead him to ever shoot her into space. 

"Feel free to do that again if I ever call you by a name you hate… By the way, thoughts on 'Meggy-Moo'? That just kinda came to me on the spot." 

A look of contemplation graced her face. She nodded. "I like it. It's endearing." They continued walking, Jack still nursing his cheek. "But save it for special occasions." She winked and smiled. He smiled back before he fought off another yawn. 

"_ Fuck _. Slap me again-"

_ CRACK. _

God, he loved his PA. 

*

Jack was only at this party because he wanted to make the most of the free-flowing alcohol and hopefully get his dick sucked. Atlas had almost certainly only invited him to show off his new toys and hopefully get Jack’s dick in his mouth. Jack was damn sure about that. But when he arrived, dressed to the nines and looking fine as _ fuck _, Rhys barely cast him a sideways glance. He was gliding around in his stupidly pretty suit that did wonders for his ass, speaking with Atlas investors and schmoozing the crowd. Apparently, Jack was invisible. He sent a drink in Rhys’ direction with the waitress because the kid looked like he needed one at one point when stuck in a conversation with a wrinkled older woman who kept touching his hip and flashing yellow teeth every time she smiled. It was a fifty-year-old scotch that they’d only agreed to serve him because he’d explained it was for their boss. Jack watched as Rhys accepted it with a surprised stare and followed the waitress’ finger to Jack who waved at him from the barstool. 

Rhys gave him a thumbs up and turned back to his conversation. 

_ A thumbs up. _

  
What were they? Chums? Bros? Nah. Jack wasn’t having any of it. Or at least, he wouldn’t have had any of it if he wasn’t so sleepy. The espresso martini he was sipping wasn’t helping either. So there he sat, leaning on his hand and watching the party when he’d usually be attempting to steal investors away from Atlas or something. Slowly, his eyelids began to close. Just a moment...just a few seconds…

“Jack.” 

“Oh fuck me,” Jack snapped, jolting awake and spilling his martini over the bar. The bartender eyed him with frustration and he quickly turned to find Rhys standing beside him with a smirk on his lips. 

“Hello, Jack.” 

Jack nodded, glad that the mask was covering his red cheeks which could have betrayed him for being a weakling. And he really didn’t need Rhys holding something like that over his head. 

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Jack grunted, turning back to the bar and accepting the new martini that he’d been served. He drained it in seconds. “Asshole.”

Rolling his eyes, Rhys hopped on the barstool beside him and shook his head. “It’s my party, _ asshole _. I have to schmooze. I have to talk to my people about my products. They get priority over my competition.” He looked to the barkeep. “He’ll have another. So will I.” 

“Is that all I am? Are we just competition?”

“Always,” Rhys said with a grin. “At all times.” He chuckled, but it fell away as he seemed to study Jack more closely. “You look like shit. Why the hell did you fall asleep at my bar?” 

“Got no sleep due to too many people in my bed this week,” he replied, forcing a smile. If only that had been the truth. “It’s hard to find time to rest when you’re this fuckable.” He gestured to all of him with a smarmy, beaming grin. 

Rhys’ jaw visibly set and a disbelieving look flashed in his eyes. “Oh really? You fell asleep at my bar because...because you fucked yourself to sleep?” The drinks arrived and Rhys took a sip. He swallowed and shrugged. “Sure.” 

“Are you suggesting that Handsome Jack couldn’t be in that situation? Too much sex for even him to handle?”

“I’m suggesting that you wouldn’t fuck anyone beyond me because, _ ‘Handsome Jack’, _ you know very well that I’m the best you’re ever gonna get and that everyone else is just, well, chump change. Plus.” Rhys leaned in. “We _ both _ know that, really, the last time you got laid was three weeks ago in your office.” 

The bartender’s eyebrows shot through the roof and they swiftly turned and dashed to the other end of the bar making Rhys laugh. Jack, however, was sitting stock still, unable to take his eyes off of Rhys because Jesus Christ his dick was hard. He wanted to fuck him into this bar, but parties had formalities, etc. There must have been a lustful desperation in his eyes because Rhys smirked, slid from the stool and blew him a kiss. 

“Find me in an hour. I have some things to take care of and you have to wake up for what I have planned.” A swift pat on the cheek followed by fingertips tracing his jaw were all Rhys left him with before he disappeared into the crowd. Jack sat, jaw agape, watching him go. Suddenly, there was a noise beside him on the wooden surface of the bar. A glass and a half-empty bottle of the fifty-year-old scotch had been placed before him. He glanced up. The bartender glanced at him, then at the scotch, then at him again. 

“The fuck is that for?” Jack narrowed his eyes. A glimmer of humour played on the man’s features. 

“To ease the pain of that burn, sir.” 

If Jack had been allowed weapons into the Atlas facility, this dude’s brains would be all over the bottles of gin and vodka that stood behind him. Seeing as he didn’t have a gun, he simply picked up the bottle and went to crack it round the asshole’s head. A hand caught his arm. The Atlas security guard gave him a grin as she smacked gum in her mouth. Her gun was pressed against Jack’s ribs.

“Not today, sunshine,” she laughed, dragging him off of the stool. “Take your drink and get out of my sight.”

Fury consumed him. 

“How dare you? Do you know who I am-”

“Duh,” she said, cutting him off. “Handsome Jack.” A shrug. “But...am I...supposed to care?” She cocked the gun and both she and the bartender snickered at him. God, Jack hated the Atlas corporation. And he was too tired for this bullshit. So, with a snarl, he snatched the bottle of scotch and the glass and tried to find somewhere quiet to drink it 'til he felt none of the shame that was wrecking him to the core.

*

A beach. A beach would be nice. Somewhere like Eden-5 would be perfect. No work, no idiots called Michael. Perhaps he would treat himself and Meg to a week away somewhere. He grinned, feeling the warmth of the sunshine and the taste of piña colada on his lips.

“Jack.” 

“Would you fucking stop,” he growled, taking a swipe ahead of him before opening his eyes. When he did, blinking slowly, he found Rhys standing beside him with his hands on his hips. Jack looked up from the couch he’d found in the office closest to the party. 

“Sup.” A finger salute was all he offered Rhys after this. He closed his eyes again. 

“Jack, you can’t be in here. I could literally have you killed for trespassing.”

“You invited me here.”  
“To the party venue. Not all of Atlas HQ.” 

“I’m comfortable.”

“I don’t care. Get up.” 

“Make me.” A gun clicked in his face. “Oh my god, you’re such a spoilsport, Rhysie.” He groaned his words but nonetheless climbed to his feet, blinking furiously. “There. Happy?”

Rhys contemplated him for a moment. “No. Not yet.” He moved around Jack, studying him. “You’re a mess tonight.”

“Jeez, thanks-” A finger landed on his lips. Rhys eyed him, dragging his gaze up his body, starting from his feet. 

“Come with me.” With that, the Atlas CEO made for the door. He glanced over his shoulder. “Well? Are you coming?” 

“Oh shit,” Jack muttered, smacking his cheeks to wake himself up. “Yeah, yeah. I’m comin’, cupcake, I’m comin’.”

*

Jack traipsed after Rhys, following him down a few darkened hallways and across a courtyard. The sound of the party ebbed away and, when they finally stopped, it took Jack a few moments to register where they were. He forced his heavy eyes to look about.

"Your office," he remarked, noting the huge black doors before them. "I hate your office." 

Rhys pushed open the doors and laughed. "You only hate it because it's bigger than yours."

It was true. It was ridiculous, really. Sleek, reflective black floors and lofty ceilings made the place cavernous, yet it retained a warmth that Jack's office hadn't quite been able to. The lighting, a pale orange, contrasted the black very well. It truly was a beautiful place.

"It's freakin' Halloween in here all the time, 's why I hate it." Jack slumped onto the couch by the window as Rhys moved around his desk, rummaging through a few things before holding a key aloft. 

"Here it is!" He noticed Jack. "Hey. Don't you fall asleep again." 

Jack waved him off with his hand and blinked twice, throwing his eyebrows high. He was _ exhausted. _ And this couch was so _ comfy. _He lay back and watched Rhys approach a cabinet which he unlocked with a retinal scan and then the key he'd found. He proceeded to lean in and pick something up and Jack's jaw dropped a little when he saw that it was a glowing purple gun. Rhys carried it over to the couch like it was as precious as a newborn baby and sat down on the small amount of couch left after Jack had stretched across it. 

"My latest model. Patented, mind you." He winked at Jack who was pushing himself into a seated position. "It's the best gun we've ever created."

The light exuding from it illuminated the pair, catching off of Jack's wide eyes as he gawped down at the weapon. 

"Woah, Atlas. This is...this is some next-level shit." Rhys hummed in agreement and stroked a finger down the barrel. "Any elemental damage? What's the fire rate? Is it lightweight?"

Chuckling, Rhys placed it into his hands. Its weight was incredibly well-balanced. 

"For someone as tired as you, I'm surprised your brain can conjure so many questions. Careful you don't combust." 

"Shut up," Jack snorted, caressing the gun as he turned it around in his palms. "Shit." He peered down the sight at the mountains beyond the window. "I may have to steal this. You got the blueprints just lying around anywhere?" They both laughed.

"Patented, remember? You take this and I take Hyperion for all its worth." His smirk turned into a self-approving grin. "And you _ know _ I could _ . _"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack retorted, admiring the way the purple glow came and went dependent on where he placed his hands. "How much for one of these babies once it hits the market?"

Rhys lifted his shoulders. "Around the three hundred thousand mark. Give or take. It's a while off launch so that could change." 

Jack yawned again and watched Rhys smile as he did so. Jack ignored him, shoved the gun back into his hands, laid back down and closed his eyes.

"That's hefty, kid. Premium pricing. Not sure Pandora will dig it." 

"My sights aren't limited to this bandit-ridden planet, Jack. I have nearly two hundred pre-orders on this model despite no guaranteed price and more investors than I can count on my fingers. Hyperion isn't the only one who can export off-world, you know."

This news wasn't too pleasing to Jack. He'd known this day would come, and he'd _ known _ that Rhys would ensure he _ knew _ , but really? When he was in _ this _state?

Rhys was a clever little bunny. Dropping the bomb on Handsome Jack while he could barely string thoughts together? Genius.

He cracked open an eyelid.

"I'm still waiting for the part where I should be impressed."

At this, Rhys rolled his eyes and patted Jack on the arm as he stood.

"Alright, Jack. I'll _ impress _ you." His demeanour instantly changed. "Get up." The tone was so commanding; entirely unlike Rhys. Jack was always the one calling the shots and putting Rhys in his place. "I said get _ up _." Rhys turned the glowing weapon on him and cocked it. "Did I mention it has a vaporise setting?"

"You couldn't even if you wanted to." Jack closed his eyes again and beamed, but it faltered slightly when the sound of a button clicking and a high-pitched charging noise grew from what he assumed was the gun. He sighed. "Are you ever going to get less whiny and annoying, Strongfork?" 

"Never. Now get off my couch and start walking." The directional attitude that Rhys had adopted was, weirdly, doing it for Jack. He wasn't used to being bossed around so he stretched slowly, eyeing Rhys the entire time, before clambering to his feet and placing his chest against the end of the barrel.

"Where ya takin' me, Rhysie?" he purred. "Somewhere dangerous?"

"Only if you don't do as I say," Rhys sneered, a wicked glint in his eye. "Turn. Walk." 

Chortling to himself, the effects of the scotch almost fully dissipated, he spun on his heel and allowed himself to be marched to the elevator where Rhys pressed the button for the top floor. 

"The penthouse?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're truly pushin' the boat out for me tonight, babe. Views for miles as I pound your sweet ass? Don't mind if I do." He rubbed his hands together in glee, despite the overarching notion that his mental state might not allow for much…"pounding". He knew it would likely end up with Rhys riding his dick as he laid there and just took it. Rhys was a superb little power bottom when he wanted to be. Then Jack could get some goddamn rest at last…

Yeah.

That sounded like a dream.

Rhys had been quiet for a while, the gun still aimed at Jack who couldn't quite fathom as to why. He didn't need to be asked twice, let alone held at gunpoint, to get into bed with the sexy doll-faced thing that Atlas called its CEO. 

"Gonna finally grow the balls to kill me, Rhysie?" Jack asked, stepping towards him. Rhys didn't move. "Is that what all this is about?"

All of a sudden, Rhys had his hand around Jack's neck and the gun at his chest. He wore an expression of lust spun together with irritation. 

"Stop being overdramatic." He kissed him then, pressing him against the wall of the elevator just as it pinged to announce their arrival at the penthouse floor. Jack went to kiss back - eager to lick his tongue between those gorgeous lips - but Rhys pulled back, grinning.

"Go on." He pointedly looked into the apartment and aimed at it with his gun before bringing it back to Jack. "_ In _ you go."

Groaning and muttering that Rhys' charade was weird and unnecessary, Jack stomped into the apartment and tossed his blazer onto the couch as he walked past towards the bedroom. 

"Did I say you could go where you please?" 

Jack looked over his shoulder languidly. He was whacked, he was _ near _ a bed and this _ dickhead _ wasn't sitting pretty and just _ letting _ Jack wreck his asshole. Who did Rhys think he was right now? God, Jack was almost too tired to care. 

"Rhys, c'mon," he moaned, gesturing to the bedroom. "Drop the bullshit and get naked and lemme touch you, babe, c'mon. Just...please."

A smirk curling onto his mouth, Rhys shook his head and crowded Jack into the corner of the room with the gun at his jugular. His eyes were on fire and something about the situation was setting Jack's _ dick _ on fire and he wasn't sure if that was okay but again, he was _ so _ goddamn _ exhausted. _

"Oh Jack," Rhys murmured, pulling at Jack's tie with his free hand before trailing his fingers up to Jack's chin. "Let me look after you tonight. You've been working _so_ hard recently and I'm happy to do _all _of the work tonight." He tilted Jack's head back and traced his thumb across his lips and Jack _shuddered_. Christ, he should be fighting this. Rhys was taking control and Jack should be _fighting _this but then Rhys' hand was grabbing his dick through his pants and _oh_. Just for tonight? Letting Rhys take control when he was this damn shot?

It didn't…

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. 

"Rhys," he croaked, lust thick in his throat. "You get to call the shots this once but if you take liberties I'll moonshot Atlas HQ to oblivion." At least, he'd aimed to say all that but it dwindled away when Rhys' mouth was nipping and licking at his neck. There was a noise beside them and Jack cracked open an eye to spy that the had been gun placed on the counter. However, before he could make some snarky comment, Rhys had unzipped his pants and had his flesh hand around Jack's solid length which made him choke on his words. The kid's cybernetic hand was pinning Jack to the wall by the soft spot of his hip - one of the only places on Jack's body that could draw out a whimper if you knew just the right place to-

"O--_ oh _," he whimpered with regret, throwing his head back and trying very hard not to rut into Rhys' hand to add salt to the wound of appearing weak and easy. But…

God, for once in his life, he was actually craving being just that. Yet with Rhys? Of all people? His greatest competition?

Their eyes met for a moment, Rhys' cock-sure and Jack's reeling. The kid was extra damn pretty in the moonlight streaming through the windows. 

"Bed," Jack grunted.

"We'll go to bed when I say. It's my bed, after all." The kiss that followed was messy and hot and all-consuming in its nature. Rhys was pumping Jack harder and faster and if he wasn't careful he would draw Jack to completion which would be no good as they wouldn't be able to-

"_ F-fuuuuck," _ Jack moaned, spurting all over Rhys' hand despite himself. "Oh _ fuck, baby _ ." 

"That's it, Jack," Rhys keened, tearing off his own blazer and wiping his hand on it before tossing it to the side. He resumed kissing Jack's neck, this time slow and deep. He reached the collar of Jack's shirt and took no time in ripping it open to reveal his rising and falling chest. Immediately, he bit down on Jack's collarbone and the older man swallowed back another moan yet couldn't help the way his knees gave out underneath him. Rhys' hands locked onto his sides to keep him upright. 

"Rhys'wannafuckyoubut-" he managed but Rhys silenced him with a shush and a finger on his lips. 

"You'll _ do _ as I say," he growled and, _ Jesus, _ Jack could have come again --- what was _ happening _? Rhys took his hand and led him to the bedroom where he was shoved back onto the bed and stripped of his pants, underpants, shoes and socks at such a speed that he could barely get a word in. 

Jack was, in all honesty, just fucking thrilled that he was horizontal and _ comfortable. _He blinked his heavy-lidded eyes at Rhys who had also removed his clothes and was crawling between his legs with a bottle of lube in his hand. Jack smiled. 

"Gonna work yourself open for me, Rhysie? While I get good and hard for you again?" 

"Shut up, asshole," was all he got as a response along with lips pressed against his own. Rhys kissed with such passion and heat that Jack always had to keep reminding himself that the Atlas CEO was just an enjoyable booty call and nothing more. That he could _ never _ be anything more. No, Jack's well-established rep couldn't take a hit like that. 

In his exhaustion, Jack could barely even bring himself to run his hands all over his delectable, lithe body and eventually his hands flopped back onto the bed and he allowed Rhys to kiss his way down his chest. He arched his back off the bed when Rhys licked around his nipple and then used his tongue to draw a trail of saliva all the way down to his hip bone. He tongued at that spot there that Jack wouldn't admit was his weak spot but shit, it had him writhing. Rhys grinned against his skin and Jack grinned when he heard the lube bottle pop open. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. 

"Oh yeah, Rhysie, gonna prep yourself for me all good and _ holy shit _ , what the _ fuck _ ?" The intrusion at his asshole made his eyes shoot open and his body tense. He tried to scoot away from Rhys but the younger man had him by the ankles. "You're more of a fool than I thought if you think you can stick it in me, kitten," Jack hissed, trying to shuffle up the bed and away. "There's no _ way- _"

"Oh my god, stop being such a _ baby _ . All you'll have to do is lay there and take it and I _ promise _ it'll feel like _ heaven _."

It had been sixteen years since Jack had last been..._ done _ . He was always the one doing the doing, not having the doing being done to him. He was Handsome goddamn Jack, for crying out loud. He wouldn't be caught dead being _ fucked _like he was the lesser man. His ankles were released and he moved to the headboard, as far from Rhys as he could get.

"Jack. If you don't want to, I won't force you." 

But Jack kind of..._ did _ want to. Just because he didn't want to be caught dead doing it didn't mean he didn't remember how _ good _ it felt. And...and he _ was _more tired than he'd ever been. Really, he couldn't be held accountable for his choices. 

"If you tell _ anyone- _"

The was Rhys' face lit up at his words was almost laughable. He looked like the cat that got the damn cream.

"Jack, do you really think I'd let on to _ anyone _ about this between us? I don't want my company's opinions of me to be shot to shit, thanks."

"Just so we're fuckin' clear," Jack snarled, his body tensing slightly less. 

"We're clear, Jack, we're clear," Rhys murmured, crawling up between his legs again and placing a kiss on the inside of his knee. "Crystal clear."

Jack closed his eyes and clenching his teeth when Rhys' finger slid inside him. It was alien and new and he groaned at the pressure. 

"You're doing great," Rhys cooed, pushing in another and making Jack suck in a breath. He began to work faster and suddenly his fingers curled around and Jack gasped, eyes flying open. 

"Holy _ shit _, Rhys--"

A hand clamped down on his side and Rhys bent over, kissing him deeply. His fingers kept hitting that sweet spot inside of Jack and he moaned into Rhys' mouth. Rhys scissored his fingers then, stretching Jack open for himself.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Jack," Rhys breathed against his lips. "So, so good. Touch yourself for me while I get ready for you, okay?"

As soon as Rhys was off of him, Jack slid back down the bed so his head could be on the pillow. He did as he was told and stroked his dick which was surprisingly hard despite him having just spilt his load. He watched as Rhys bit into the wrapper of the condom and tore it open. That action alone had more blood rushing to Jack's cock. He parted his lips as Rhys slid it onto himself and aligned with Jack's entrance. 

"I wasn't lyin' before," Jack snapped, chest rising and falling fast. "A _ soul _ finds out and I will _ kill _ \- ooo _ ooohh _." Rhys slid into him slow, nails digging into Jack's sides as he held himself in place. Jack's eyes fluttered shut and he whimpered when Rhys pulled back out. Hearing Rhys chuckle was irritating but Jack couldn't speak when he slid back in again, hitting Jack's prostate instantly. 

"_ Jack," _ Rhys sighed, letting his head roll on his shoulders. "Oh _ Jack _ , you feel _ good, _baby."

"_ Don't _call me that," Jack growled but nevertheless pressed back into Rhys' dick. "That's...that's too far."

It was then that Rhys grabbed his legs and yanked them over his shoulders. Jack gasped when Rhys slammed into him hard.

"I'll call you what the hell I want, _kitten_." Jack's eyes blew out of his skull at how fucking good he felt and Rhys calling him _that _was _stupidly_ erotic. "Now, be a good boy and don't hold back on any of those moans that I know you're hiding away from me."

There was something about being fucked hard that had so Jack pliable and easily manipulated that he let his mouth fall open and all manner of moans came pouring out along with gasps and desperate appeals for Rhys to go faster. 

Rhys was _ never _ going to let him forget this but in the heat of the moment, Jack didn't care a _ bit. _

"God, Jack, _ fuck _," Rhys moaned back, leaning forward and running his fingers through Jack's hair and pulling his head back as he did so. "You're so, so beautiful like this."

He let Jack's legs fall off of his shoulders and suddenly Rhys was kissing him in such a way that Jack had his hands buried in Rhys' hair. His hands moved and cupped his face and for the first time of their many times together, he knew this was the closest they'd ever allowed themselves to become. 

"You're mine." Rhys breathed it, hot and heavy against his lips. He drove his hips up and Jack could feel himself growing close again. Tears sprang up in the corners of his eyes as he fought it off, desperate to keep it from ending yet. He wanted to feel this good for as long as possible. 

"Do you hear me, Jack?" Jack could barely hear anything beyond his own oncoming release. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a hand grasped tightly at his jaw. "I said, _ do you hear me _ ? You're _ mine. _" 

"_ Yes _ ," Jack whined. He was so close. _ So _ close. He hadn't felt like this in….in a very long time. An orgasm like what was coming… Jack whimpered under his breath in anticipation. "Rhys, Rhys, I'm gonna _ fuckin _ ' come--oh _ shiiiit _ ." His back arched off of the bed and Rhys' arm wrapped around him, holding him there. He fucked him slow then, causing the orgasm to ebb away. " _ Rhys _."

"How much do you want it?" Rhys kept brushing his prostate with the tip of his cock but it wasn't _ enough. _Jack's hands gripped the sheets; he needed something to ground himself. "How much do you want it, Jack?"

"Watch it, _ kitten _ ," he shot back, his head finally clearing. He stared Rhys down, pushing every part of _ Handsome Jack _ into his glare. "You're getting a bit too big for your boohohooo _ ooots _ ." Rhys slammed him. _ Pounded _ him. Quite literally _ fucked _ the _ life _ out of him then, with Jack's dick tight in his grasp. He hand-fucked him and ass-fucked him all the way to completion. "Holy _ shi--i--iit!" _

Jack's release landed on his stomach and Rhys moaned deliciously as he too finished inside of him. His braced himself with his hands on the pillow, on either side of Jack's head. Both men stared at one another, catching their breath. They remained like that for a long while, until - eventually - they both realised that they were gazing at one another.

"I bet you--really enjoyed that--" Jack huffed, smirking, breaking the tension. Rhys offered him the same expression in return. He pressed his forehead against Jack's. 

"I have--a feeling that---you--did too."

Jack remained quiet as Rhys slowly slid out of him and collapsed beside him. Jack wished it wasn't true, but he couldn't stop _ ogling _ the bastard. He was fucking _ stunning, _laying there, long and pale and looking at Jack like he was...like he was…

No. 

Jack slid his tired eyes away and frowned at the ceiling, blinking furiously.

"I'm gonna go," he said. Rhys stilled beside him. Jack yawned. Rhys smiled.

"Oh you are, are you?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay, Jack."

*

Jack blinked, sunlight making him wince. He yawned, stretched and then had a conniption. 

_ The sun doesn't shine in your room on Helios, Jack. _

His eyes flew wide open and he sat bolt upright, glancing about. He was in Rhys' room. He was in _ Rhys' _ room and it was _ morning _ which meant he had _ stayed _ the night which hadn't happened since he'd met his _ wife _. He clutched at his chest, panicking that he was going to have a heart attack. He stared ahead.

_ "I have to get out of here _ ," he stammered to himself. He'd made a pact with himself that he would _ never _ stay after sex. It meant too much to do that. No, no, no. Jack had made a _ big _ mistake. Huge. The _ worst _ kind. And after the way Rhys had _ looked _ at him last night...no.

No, he had to get out. 

Surprisingly, he felt very well rested as he sprang about the room, gathering up his clothes. There was no sign of Rhys anywhere until he rushed out of the bedroom door and froze in his tracks to see Rhys propped behind the kitchen counter, flicking through his ECHO projection. He glanced up and spied Jack standing frozen in the doorway. 

"Afternoon," he greeted, nodding. He stood up tall, folding his arms. "I expect you're on your way again?"

_ Afternoon?!?? He'd slept til….the afternoon?!?!?? _

Jack swallowed, glancing between Rhys and the door.

"I shouldn't- I didn't mean to...to uh…" He jerked a thumb towards the bedroom. Rhys shrugged. 

"I know."

With that, Jack dashed across the room, pulling on his pants and socks and growling at the fact he couldn't do his shirt up because the buttons were gone. He got to the door, his hand going for the handle when Rhys spoke.

"Guess this is goodbye, then."

"What?" Jack spat, not turning around. "The hell are you on about, Strongfork?"

A moment of silence. "Too close. I…" Rhys took a breath. "It got too close last night. I get it."

He sounded…sad. 

Jack cast his eyes to the ceiling. 

_ Don't even think about it. Don't give yourself time to dwell on- _

"It didn't get too close."

He let his blazer fall to the floor. God, he was going to regret this. 

_ You fell asleep because you were exhausted. You wouldn't be doing this otherwise. Pick up your blazer and get. out. _

But...he would have left. Even if he'd been on the brink of death he would have left anyone else's place. Yet he'd let himself fall asleep in the arms of a man who had every chance to kill him; the arms of a man who had every reason to do just that. 

But he didn't.

Jack turned. Rhys, all doe eyes and worry in the kitchen, watched him as he stalked up to him, grabbed him by his face and kissed the breath from his lungs. 

"_ That _was too close." He kissed him again. "And that." When he brought their lips together once more, Rhys melted in his arms and wrapped his own around Jack's shoulders.

Way too close.

But Jack couldn't seem to bring himself to care. 

Behind closed doors, he couldn't damage his reputation. 

Behind closed doors, he could actually _ sleep _. 

Behind closed doors, he could sleep with the enemy and _ love every second _without feeling an inch of regret. 

So he did just that. He let regret wash away and settled for kissing Rhys all the way back to the bedroom. 

"_ My _ turn," he hissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'It was a one night stand 'til I woke up next to you.'- Don't You Go, All Time Low 
> 
> I mean, Jack didn't wake up next to him, but you get the picture ;)


End file.
